This invention relates to advertising devices but more particularly to advertising devices which are particularly designed for the distribution of samples or specimens of the goods to be advertised in a magazine or other printed or promotional materials.
In advertising various commodities, it has been the practice to distribute literature relating to the commodity, through the mails and other channels usually employed for the purpose, and at a subsequent time, or in some cases, simultaneously distribute samples or specimens of the goods described in the advertising matter or literature. This practice has been found to have many disadvantages, largely from the fact that where the printed matter and the samples of the commodity described therein are distributed at intervals, the literature is frequently lost or destroyed before the samples of the goods are received, so that any interest that may have been created in the commodity advertised is substantially, if not wholly nullified, and the result sought by the advertiser is not attained. On the other hand, where the advertising matter and samples of the commodities are simultaneously distributed, they are generally in separate packages and, even where the interest in the goods and the literature pertaining thereto is sufficient to result in the preservation of both, the fact that one is detached from the other in the majority of instances results in the loss of literature, or the samples of goods, so that the ultimate result to the advertiser is unsatisfactory.